


the lion and the lamb

by putainsoif



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Church Sex, Cum Eating, Cumplay, F/M, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, OFC - Freeform, Office Sex, Priest Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Reader, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, bucky is not a virgin, dark bucky barnes, dark themes, some oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putainsoif/pseuds/putainsoif
Summary: bucky helps guide you through your confession.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, Dark Bucky Barnes/ You, James Buchanan Barnes/reader, dark bucky barnes/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	the lion and the lamb

**Author's Note:**

> this was a rewuest from my tumblr. make sure to check me out @putainsoif !

Bucky told himself that his interest in you was innocent in the beginning, but lying is a sin. You were a light amongst the rest of the congregation, with the voice of an angel. Pure as white and polite to a fault, it made it difficult to believe you were as much of a sinner as the next. It just didn't seem possible that your virginal body was capable of such immorality.

Your presence in the choir meant that you'd spend some of your free time at the church. It was always a treat to hear your bell-like voice echo among the stained glass. Your voice drew attention from all types- Bucky had noticed more than a few men eying you during the morning service. Every time Bucky would notice a teen boy undressing you with his eyes, something akin to jealousy to boil in his blood.

Bucky knew it was sinful to lust after someone, especially someone so pure, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't decide if God was testing his devotion, or was rewarding him with a gift. Either way, Bucky spent many a night fucking into his hand, where his cum would spurt over his fingers, wishing it was your hand instead.

The fateful day where Bucky finally got to have you was one where he decided to work later than usual. He was perched at his desk, filing paperwork and sorting through bills, where there was a soft knock upon his door. 

Bucky lifted his gaze to find you stood in his doorway with your hands clasped behind your back. He couldn't help but let his eyes drift to the exposed skin of your thighs, and he felt his mouth water as the fabric of your sundress shifted with each movement.

"Hello, Little Lamb! How are you?" Bucky asked sweetly. It wasn't a secret that Bucky was fond of you. You were the only one he had given a nickname to.

He set his papers down on the table and clasped his fingers together. Bucky gave you a soft smile, and he couldn't help but feel pride swell in his chest as your cheek darkened.

"Hi, Bucky," you smiled back, but you couldn't hold his gaze longer than a few seconds. You began to sway back and forth on your feet.

Bucky waited a few moments for you to say something, but decided to take pity on you and continued. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

You began to shake your head, but you stopped before nodding. 

"Alright. Feel free to close the door and take a seat." Bucky put away the documents as you gentle shut the door and shuffled to the seat opposite of him. Your sweet scent of peonies and cotton was intoxicating, and Bucky could feel his cock start to twitch to life in his pants.

You gently lowered yourself into the seat and brushed out your dress so you wouldn't accidentally show yourself to him. You still refused to meet his eyes, which was slightly out of character for you. Even with your more timid nature, it was abnormal for you to not look him in the eyes.

"What seems to be the problem? This is a judgment-free area. You can talk to me," Bucky said reassuringly, and he made sure to keep his gentle smile. Whatever was on your mind was clearly embarrassing you.

"It's just-" you began. Bucky couldn't help but notice how you clasped your hand shook in your lap. "Lately, I've been having these thoughts and I know they're wrong but I can't help it!" You spoke fast with each word and hid your face in your hands. You began to bounce your toes again.

Bucky unconsciously reached out and placed a hand on your exposed knee, making you squeak in surprise. You peaked between your fingers at him, and your bouncing ceased.

"Can you tell me what these thoughts are?" Bucky asked. A dark, deep part of him hoped that they were of him pinning you down and fucking you numb, but his morality scolded him for thinking so. 

"I don't..." you paused. You dropped your hands to your lap, and Bucky's eyes almost bulged when your fingers tentatively wrapped your fingers around his. You were looking for support and were seeking it from him. It made his heart pound and his cock ache. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh, little lamb," Bucky cooed, "you could never. I'm here for you." He let go of your hand and joined you on the other side of the desk. He sat with his body turned towards you and took your hands once more.

You shyly met his eyes, and he could see the warmth of your cheeks had spread down to your neck. Your fingers were clammy in his grasp, and Bucky noted the incessant bouncing of your legs. If Bucky looked close enough, he could see the flesh of your thighs through the white fabric of your dress.

"Now, tell me about these thoughts." Bucky encouraged you with a squeeze to the hand.

"Just... please don't judge me." You looked at him with such large eyes. Bucky idly wondered if you'd look at him like that when you'd take his cock.

"I could never, little lamb."

You searched his eyes for any hint of insincerity, but when you found none, you sunk back into your chair. You let out a sigh and looked away once again.

"I've been having these, um, thoughts and dreams about having... sex?" Your voice wavered. You tried to pull away from Bucky, but he remained steadfast in his grip. "God, this is so embarrassing!" you whimpered as you turned your face away.

"Shh, little lamb. It's alright." Bucky let go of one of your hands to cup your cheek. He guided you to look at him and smiled. "It's okay to have such thoughts. You're a healthy young woman." 

Bucky felt lust swirl in his chest at you potentially feeling the same way. Yet that idea was quickly replaced with the realization that you could be fantasizing about other men fucking you.

"A-are you sure? I know it's a sin to lust after someone," you said. Your now freed hand pulled at the hem of your dress nervously. Bucky didn't hesitate to rest his fingers over yours and he squeezed gently.

"Well, it depends. Who is this person?" Bucky asked, his heart starting to pound in his chest. This could potentially be it- he was about to find out if his fantasies of you were possibly a reality.

"Do I have to say?" you whined. You pouted out your bottom lip, and Bucky wanted nothing more than to take it between his teeth.

"No, but it can help. Is it someone in the church?" he asked. You nodded, looking away from him, finding your lap much more interesting.

Bucky began to go through a checklist of who you could potentially be interested in. Daniel? Bucky had seen you talk to him multiple times, and he seemed sweet on you. Or maybe Thomas? He was a little younger than you, but he also sang in the choir.

"Do you mind telling me who?" Bucky pressed on, wanting nothing more than to hear you say his name.

You shot your head back to look at him with wide eyes, and quickly shook your head no. "I-I can't. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You could never, little lamb. Remember I'm not here to judge you, only to help." He let go of your hand and gently began to rub your back softly. Bucky told himself that it was just curiosity, but he knew that it was more than that. He needed to know who it was. Needed to know his competition.

"Are you sure?" you asked shyly, and you finally looked back at him. Your doe eyes drew Bucky in even deeper, it made his heart ache.

"Of course, lamb. You can tell me anything."

You took a deep breath, and Bucky watched as your breasts pressed against the fabric of your dress. He could have sworn he spied your dusky nipples through the material.

"It's you, Bucky." 

He could have sworn his heart dropped to his stomach when you confirmed your desires for him. But you must have interpreted his look of awe as one of horror.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to put you in a position like this! I'm sorry for bothering yo-"

Bucky cut you off by slamming his lips against yours. He swallowed your gasp of surprise and slipped his tongue into your mouth, twirling the muscle around yours. His hands held your face steadfast in his hands, and you whimpered softly as you grasped his forearms tightly. 

Bucky rose from his seat but didn't break this kiss. Instead, he pulled you with him and maneuvered you so you were pushed against his desk. He parted from your lips and moved his attention to your neck where he latched onto the soft skin. You cried out as his teeth sunk into the tender flesh, your fingernails digging into his muscles.

"Bucky!" you squeaked as you held on to him for dear life. He groaned into the meat of your neck and released you with a pop.

"Fuck, I want you, little lamb," Bucky panted in your ear, and he began to palm at your hips. He could feel you tremble under his touch.

"I- I don't- I've never-" you stuttered out, and Bucky could feel your hands flutter over his body, not knowing where to put them. You settled with his upper arms, and you would shiver every few seconds.

"I know, baby, you've never done this before. But it's okay, I've got you." Bucky dropped back to your lips, but you pulled away. He growled in frustration, and he was about to dive back in when you pushed against his chest.

He paused and looked at you with hooded eyes. "What is it, little lamb?"

You choked on your own breath, and Bucky watched as you gasped for breath. Shivers wracked through your body, but he held you firmly to his chest. "We ca-an't do this! It's a sin," you whimpered as tears began to well in your eyes.

Bucky cupped your cheeks and wiped below your eyes as he cooed at you. "Oh, it's okay, doll. Why are you crying? I thought you wanted this?" he asked, his heart aching a bit at the thought of overwhelming you.

"I- I don't know!" you wailed before hiding your face in his neck, seeking out his touch for comfort. His chest fluttered with pride. 

"Do you want to stop?" He hoped you'd say no, say that you want to continue, but he knew the likelihood was low. Even with the worry, he felt at the sight of your tears, he didn't want to stop. He didn't think he could even if you told him no.

"Yes-no? I don't know!" 

Bucky could hear you sniffle, and he smoothed his hands up and down your back. That wasn't what he wanted to hear, but he could work with it. 

"I need a yes or no, lamb. Do you want to continue or not?"

The two of you sat in silence for a few moments before Bucky felt a gentle nod against his shoulder. "Use your words, baby," he encouraged.

"Y-yes," you mumbled as you lifted your head from his shoulder. Your eyes were shiny and innocent as you gazed at Bucky, and his dick jumped to full mast in his pants. 

"That's a good little lamb," Bucky praised and pressed his lips to yours. His tongue slipped through the parted lips as his hands drifted to the straps of your dress.

You didn't fight him as he tugged them down, nor did you try to cover your bare breasts as they were exposed to the cool air of his office. You whimpered as the cold tightened your nipples, and your cheek grew darker, but Bucky shushed you and cupped his hands over your breasts. 

"Oh, angel," Bucky cooed, "what I want to do to you." His mouth dipped towards your breast, and his teeth clamped on the tender flesh. His tongue laved over the pebbled flesh.

You whimpered as Bucky rolled your nipple in his mouth. Your nimble fingers combed through his hair as he left little nibbled on the rosy peak. Bucky let the flesh escape his mouth with a pop before switching his attention to your other breast.

He groaned as he grabbed the hand in his hair and guided it to the crotch of his pants. You gasped as your clumsy fingers curled around the shaft of his cock, and you reflexively tried to pull away. Bucky growled and clamped down on your nipple, giving you a punishing bite.

You squeaked at the sudden flare of pain, and Bucky squeezed your fingers around his cock. "Don't pull away from me, little lamb. Now, pull my cock out," Bucky seethed through his teeth as he placed his hands on either side of you on his desk, caging you in.

Your shaky fingers hesitantly fumbled with his belt. The metal of the buckle clinked as you pulled the leather free of loops and let it fall to the floor. After you discarded his belt, your dainty fingers pulled at the zipper of his trousers. Bucky groaned as the pressure was relieved from his cock, and watched as your unskilled hands pulled his dick from his pants.

You whimpered as you took in the size of his cock. Your fingers barely touched because of the girth, and Bucky's chest swelled with pride as your shaky little fingers traced the bulging veins that ran along the side.

"You're so big," you whimpered, not yet pulling your hand away. Bucky wrapped one of his hands around yours and helped you pump along his dick. The soft flesh of your hand felt amazing around him.

"Fuck, baby. Your little hand feels so good around my cock," Bucky moaned, though it was more of a chuckle than anything. He couldn't help but buck his hips into your fist. It was a little awkward since your hand was dry, and the slight chaffing was getting a bit uncomfortable for both you.

Bucky watched as your free hand snaked between your thighs and towards your pussy, and he groaned as your little fingers slipped under the fabric. He let go of your fist and pulled your dress over your hips.

You gasped and let go of his dick to shove your dress back down, though your strength was nothing compared to Bucky's. He just snarled and grabbed the front of your dress and ripped. The popping of seams was almost as loud as your cries of protest, but Bucky ignored them. He tossed the torn material asides and noted how your breasts were flushed red.

"Bucky!" you cried and fruitlessly tried to cover your breasts, but his hands shot up and grabbed your wrists and twisted them by your sides.

"Hush, little lamb, or someone will ruin all of the fun," Bucky murmured into your ear and clasped his hand over your mouth. He honestly should have thought about noise earlier- there was almost always someone besides him in the church at all times, so the likelihood of someone hearing them- though slim- was still there. The last thing he wanted was for someone from the congregation to see him balls deep in your virgin pussy.

"Now, one of two things are going to happen. I get to fuck that pretty little pussy of yours, or you take my cock down your throat," Bucky said, and he could feel you tremble under his palm. Your eyes were wide, and he would have compared you to a scared little deer. "Either way, you're taking my cock. Okay, little lamb?"

You didn't move, just stared at him with wide, innocent eyes. Bucky grew tired of your silence and growled, "Or, I can choose and fuck your little asshole. How about that, baby?"

You whimpered and shook your head as you braced your hands on his forearms. He smiled sinisterly. "Then what will it be? Am I fucking your little cunt or that pretty throat of yours?"

He moved his hand from your mouth, and you took the opportunity to take a few deep breaths. "Down there- put it in down there."

Even when asking him to fuck you, you sounded so innocent. Bucky chuckled at your words. "I'm going to need you to be more specific, lamb. Tell me you want me to fuck your pussy."

"But-" you whimpered and your bottom lip wobbled. Poor little thing, you were probably overwhelmed, but Bucky didn't care. "Those are bad words."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Bad words are the least of your problems, baby. Now say it."

You gazed at him with those innocent eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to see that pure light leave them. He wanted to claim your purity for himself, and he was going to take it whether you wanted it or not.

"I want..." your voice was quiet. "I want you to fu-uck my pus... pussy," you stuttered out. Your face was a deep red, and it made Bucky chuckle.

"Say it like you mean it, baby.

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. When you opened them that unsure light was still there, but your lust was undeniable. "I want you to fuck my pussy."

Bucky slammed his mouth back to yours and wasted no time to slither his tongue between your lips. His hands left your arms to grip your panties and yank them down your legs. His fingers were shoved up your cunt before the material even hit the floor. 

You keened as Bucky curled his fingers into the fleshy patch of your g-spot, and your legs twitched on either side of him. Your hand sought solace in his hair, taking no time at all to start tugging and pulling on the thick strands. Bucky abandoned your lips in favor of your neck and littered various purple and red marks along your skin. 

"Bucky," you whined as the onslaught of pleasure was too much for your sensitive nerves, but he didn't let up- he just chuckled against the bruised flesh of your neck.

"Don't worry, little lamb, you'll have my cock soon enough. Just gotta make sure you're ready for it." 

He continued pumping his fingers into your cunt. Any time you would try and twist away from the bliss, Bucky would growl a stay fucking still and continue thrusting into you.

"Pull out my cock, baby. Make me feel good," Bucky groaned against your neck. He used his free hand to guide you down to his crotch, before letting go. Your unskilled hands trembled as the zipper was pulled down and the button slipped free. You didn't need any coaching to reach inside and pull his cock free. 

Bucky groaned as the cool air hit his cock, and his eyes fell shut as you softly pumped him.

"Bucky?" you asked, your voice was barely above a whisper- if Bucky's head wasn't pressed against your shoulder, he would have missed it.

"What, lamb?" His breath was a little more labored than he would have liked, but it had been so long since someone besides himself had taken him in their hand.

"Please fuck me," you whimpered and then connected your lips in a kiss, your hand still stroking his shaft. 

Bucky practically growled into your mouth as he cupped your head in his hands and shoved his tongue between your lips. The smacking of gums echoed out as you tentatively guided him to your entrance. 

As soon as the thick head breached your folds, Bucky snapped his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt in your soaking cunt. You cried out in a mix of pleasure-pain, the sudden and strong stretch of your walls foreign and uncomfortable. 

"Oh fuck, you're so tight!" Bucky moaned when he felt the walls of your cunt flutter around his dick. Your freshly deflowered pussy was gripping him like a vice.

Bucky watched as your face screwed up in a scowl- your eyes shut tight and mouth gaped open. His cocked throbbed at the thought of making you feel so full, so dirty.

"I'm going to move now, lamb." 

Your eyes shot open wide in panic. "Bucky, wait-"

But he didn't. His pace started off strong- with each powerful thrust, your body would jostle further up his desk, and he'd have to pull you back. 

Your whimpers and moans were loud, too loud, and if Bucky were in his right mind, he would have slapped his hand over your mouth, but with his cock buried balls deep inside you, he couldn't care less.

The loud smacking of skin on skin echoed alongside your cries, and you could hear just how hard Bucky was fucking you. His thick cock stretched you out more than you would have thought humanly possible; it felt like he was carving out space in your cunt, space that only his cock could fill.

Bucky usually prided himself as a man who could last for hours, but your little cunt was threatening to prove him wrong. The harder and faster he fucked his cock into you, the stronger the tingling of his balls grew. 

"Bucky," you whispered as you looked at him with wide and innocent eyes. He could feel his heart ache at those pretty eyes of yours. He slowed the movement of his hips.

"What is it little lamb?"

Your throat contracted as you swallowed nervously, but you kept eye contact. "In my... fantasies... you always finished in my, um," you stuttered out and looked away. Bucky grabbed your chin and turned you back to look at him.

"Where do I cum, baby?" he asked. His heart was pounding as he waited. 

"My mouth," you whimpered, your eyes shining with what he hoped to be tears of excitement. 

Bucky practically howled as he ripped his cock from your pussy. He grabbed your shoulders and pushed you to the ground, and you let out a weak squeal as he manhandled you. His cock was still shiny from your juices as he wildly pumped his hand along his shaft with the tip resting against your tongue. Bucky's mouth was gaped open as he pleasured himself, and he didn't even try to break eye contact with you.

He watched as one of your hands snaked between your thighs and rub against your clit, making you moan with him. The erotic sight before him sent him over the edge.

"Fuck, I'm cumming!" he hollered, and seconds later, his thick, hot seed spurted onto your face. 

You clasped your lips over his tip to keep the rest of his cum in your mouth, and moments late, you came as well. The vibrations of your moans felt amazing against the sensitive head of his cock, and your hips bucked with each was of pleasure that washed over you.

When Bucky finished pumping his load into your mouth, he crouched down and grasped your jaw. 

"Open for me, lamb," he commanded breathlessly, and you obliged. His white seed was pooled against your tongue, and what little bit that splattered across your cheek dripped down to the floor. Bucky looked at you in awe, and in his mind, you truly did look like an angel.

He slowly met your lips and slipped his tongue inside, tasting his cum. As your tongues twirled with each other, his seed leaked from your mouth, making a mess against both of your faces. 

Bucky pulled away when his lungs began to ache, and the calm ambiance of your panting filled the room. The two of you sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the presence of each other, when you suddenly groaned.

"What's wrong?" 

You smile shyly and bury your head in his chest. "I don't have anything to wear."

Bucky looked over to where your dress laid in tatters on the floor and chuckled. "Sorry about that, little lamb."

You just giggled and looked up at him. "I forgive you." 

Silence once again overtook the two of them. Eventually, Bucky's legs started to fall asleep, so he ushered you to stand up. As you stood,, Bucky looked down and saw where your juices had left a wet patch on the floor.

"You made quite the mess, doll," he teased, but his words didn't hold any malice. He wrapped his arms around you and cradled you to his chest.

You whined into his chest and hid your face into the fabric of his shirt. "Don't tease me, Bucky."

He just chuckled as he held you. "Fine, I'll save it until after we get you cleaned up."

Little did you or Bucky know, the whole thing had been recorded on the security cameras, and the churches janitor has been pleasuring himself alongside you.

**Author's Note:**

> this took my so much longer to write than it should have. make sure to leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed:) I always enjoy your feedback.


End file.
